youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Cleanprincegaming
Tyler Denny (born ), better known online as CleanPrinceGaming, is an American YouTuber who posts video essays where he discusses the video games industry. Video Essays Each of Tyler's video essays choose the topic of one specific game or game series where he talks about the ramifications that game has for the game or game series itself, for its publisher, or even for the entire games industry. Several of his video essays follow specific themes, such as the following. The Murder Of... When discussing The Murder Of..., Tyler talks about a game that failed to perform either from a commercial or a critical standpoint, or in some cases how a game could have an initial buzz only to experience a massive drop in player engagement after a short space of time. Games covered in this series include how Mass Effect Andromeda was doomed to pale in comparison with the initial Mass Effect trilogy due to its directionless development cycle and sub-par writing and performances even before the numerous bugs and glitches killed the game's longevity on release, No Man's Sky promising so much before release that the developers couldn't deliver before the launch date that was only going to lead to a negative reaction that forever tainted the game even after its numerous updates brought the game closer to the original promised content, or how Evolve was killed right out of the gate by the sheer volume of downloadable content that the game was selling months before it was released that only increased once the game was out, or how Pokemon GO simply failed to capitalise on the initial explosion in popularity by not adding any new content until after the app's popularity had significantly cooled. In each of these essays Tyler picks over the issues with the game itself, how the publisher positioned it with their advertising and/or release date, and the response from both reviewers and the game's community to make sense of how the game crashed and burned. This series has since been removed from his channel (set to private) for unknown reasons. This Should Have Failed For games discussed in the This Should Have Failed strand, Tyler will talk about how a game which seemed (on paper, at least) like it would never catch on, yet upon release the game caught on very quickly and attracted a large audience. Games discussed in this strand include how nobody expected anything from Rocket League considering the developer's previous game that was almost the exact same failed to catch on and yet Rocket League was a critical and commercial success that has been a mainstay for YouTubers and Twitch streamers alike, or how an idea that Blizzard were kicking around but didn;t seem to be particularly clear about for most of its development cycle became the behemoth that is Overwatch. This Is Not... When discussing games featured in the This Is Not... series, Tyler talks about how a game series has changed drastically from its initial games to what the most recent incarnation. In some cases he sees this as a positive, for example Assassin's Creed Origins, but it's seen as a negative in the case of Ghost Recon Wildlands. Trivia * Prior to being a YouTuber, Tyler worked at Gamestop - although judging by the videos he's posted on the subject, it wasn't a happy experience. Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2017